


Последствия

by Sasha_Ritter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Ritter/pseuds/Sasha_Ritter
Summary: Говорят, что любопытство сгубило кошку. Ты слишком поздно понял, что же ты натворил.





	Последствия

Вокруг только тьма и шум ветра.

Твои руки невольно дрожат.

Фриск лежит неподалёку, словно брошенная кукла. Вне Игры марионетка и кукловод отделены друг от друга, поэтому ребёнку не остаётся ничего, кроме как смотреть в пустоту безучастным взглядом.

Говорят, что любопытство сгубило кошку. Ты слишком поздно понял, _что_ же ты натворил.

Увидев, что твоя игрушка тебе больше неподвластна, ты как можно быстрее оборвал все нити в надежде на то, что это поможет. Это ведь всего лишь Игра, достаточно удалить Файл Сохранения, начать всё сначала и никого не убивать. Таковы законы Игры. Верно?..

_“_ _Чара ненавидит человечество”._

Демон в теле маленького ребёнка. Не стоило недооценивать девочку, которая пожертвовала собой во благо всех монстров. Подобное пренебрежение дорогого стоит – ты собственноручно выпустил в мир (игровой, но всё же) дьявольское отродье, желающее лишь уничтожение всего людского рода (игрового, но тем не менее).

Но тебе удалось найти способ обхитрить демона. Ты можешь полностью очистить Файл Сохранения. Несколько простых манипуляций – и Файл вновь будет чист, словно белый лист. Как и твоя совесть, верно?

– Ты действительно думаешь, что ты выше всех последствий.

Ты нервно вздрагиваешь. Позади тебя стоит причина твоих проблем – Чара собственной персоной, с широкой улыбкой на лице. Она сейчас больше походила на обычного ребёнка. Дитя склонило голову набок, наблюдая за тобой с любопытством.

– Ты совсем не отличаешься от других людей. Каков сюрприз!

Стараясь скрыть дрожь в голосе (достаточно успешно), ты говоришь Чаре, что ей не удастся вновь перехватить контроль.

– Что? Зачем мне мешать тебе?

Ты чувствуешь напряжение во всём своём теле. Похоже, Чара не собирается на тебя нападать, но нельзя терять бдительность в её присутствии. Особенно сейчас.

– Если выбирать между уничтожением человечества и свободой для монстров, я выберу второе. В конце концов, я же не какое-нибудь чудовище, убивающее невинных ради того, чтобы посмотреть реакцию других на этот поступок.

Ты вслушиваешься в каждое слово Чары, пытаясь понять, что же она задумала.

– К счастью, твои действия полностью удаляют Файл Сохранения. Не останется ничего, ты можешь начать с чистого листа. Ни Санс, ни Флауи, ни даже я – никто не вспомнит о том, что ты здесь устроил руками ребёнка.

Глаза Чары почернели, на лице появилась уже знакомая гримаса, похожая на посмертную улыбку мертвеца.

– **Вот только ты один не сможешь это забыть.**

Пространство заполняет жуткий звук – смех Чары доносится словно из сломанных колонок. Тебя охватывает паника, и ты начинаешь судорожно бить по кнопкам. Ещё секунда – и всё заканчивается. Нет ни Чары, ни её ужасающего смеха, ни Фриск. Перед глазами только начальный экран Игры.

Всё идёт в точности, как ты спланировал. Руины, Сноудин, Водопад, Хотленд, Ядро, Новый Дом – ничего не поменялось в местах, которые стали тебе такими родными.

Твой путь не был устлан пылью, остающейся после смерти монстров.

Битва с Флауи – нейтральная концовка – Файл Сохранения – Реальная Лаборатория.

Битва с Азриэлем. Монстры свободны.

Ты с чувством выполненного долга откинулся на спинку кресла. На всякий случай наблюдаешь за финальной сценой, но всё хорошо – она закончилась сразу же, как только Ториэль вышла из комнаты.

Теперь ты всё сделал правильно. Демон не вырвался на свободу. Счастливый финал.

Таковы законы Игры.

Верно?..


End file.
